Worth Living
by SolarRuby17
Summary: Following Validar's defeat, the Shepherd's tactician had to come to terms with his dark lineage. Will his loneliness consume him, or will his new family be able to save him from himself?


**Worth Living**

_A Avatar x Tiki One-shot_

* * *

The Shepherd's tactician ran a hand through his usually well kept silver hair. He sat alone in the command tent, pouring over scores of maps and old charts.

Not that he really needed to be going over said maps. The path to Mount Prism was a fairly straight road.

No, what Chris was really trying to do was simply distract himself. With the recent events in Plegia and the resurrection of the Fell Dragon Grima, most of the camp was rather shaken.

It didn't help anyone that part of the reason that everyone was so on edge was himself. Even with Validar dead for good, it would seem that the fell blood that ran in his veins was more than enough to keep people wary of him. Even though Chrom still expressed his support and trust, it didn't really do much in the way of his own comfort.

He finally knew how Kellam felt, as the last meal they all ate, almost everyone seemed to pretend that the silver-haired tactician didn't exist.

Even his closest companions, Lucina, Gerome and Ricken seemed to keep their distance. Not to mention his wife and future daughter. Tiki and Morgan may have had the most optimistic outlook of the war, but nothing would ever get rid of the memory of their faces when they learned of his foul heritage. And, as a direct result, the cause of their current situation.

Chris shook his head vigorously, trying to derail his train of thought. All thinking like that would do was lead him down a path that would be better off unknown.

Well, the least he could do is go back to what he was good at. Planning and devising tactics. At least with these, he could ensure no one else is harmed by his presence.

The sound of the tent flaps being displaced rattled out from behind him, but were promptly ignored. Instead, Chris simply buried his face deeper into his papers, hoping however had entered would just leave him alone.

Unfortunately, he had no such luck.

The gloved hand that was clearly Chrom's landed softly on his shoulder, giving a reassuring squeeze.

"Look, Chris... I know things have been tough for you recently... But you can't let that get you down. We need you at your best." Chrom said, trying his best to sound encouraging. "And even if you and Grima are one in the same, you have shown us that you are your own person and-"

And Chris couldn't take any more. "AND WHAT!? What, Chrom?! It's my fault that millions have died!? If in Lucina's future, I hadn't accepted Grima's power, none of this would have happened!?" The tactician bellowed, making Chrom take a step back. "I don't care if it's 'not really me' or if my argument doesn't make sense! The fact is, that _thing_ is me, and _I_ am in the present, and will in the future, cause untold death and destruction!"

Chris paused for a moment, taking deep breaths after his rant. Chrom simply glared at him for a moment, before turning to leave. He left without a word.

Letting out a deep sigh, Chris slumped back into his chair, staring glumly at his papers. A small knife caught his eye on the edge of the table.

That was it. That would be all it would take. Maybe Lucina had been onto something after all. All it would take to get rid of Grima would be to take his own life. No Chris now, no Grima in the future...

Chris grabbed the knife, mulling over his decision as he gazed at the sliver of his reflection in the weapon's polished edge. He was too caught up in his thoughts to notice the faint rustle of someone else entering his tent.

"Well... Looks like this is it. Better to die here then let some other dastard get the honor. This is for everyone's sake anyways..." He muttered to himself, holding the knife to his neck.

Just before he could make a move, someone roughly grabbed his hand. Chris angrily turned around, prepared to curse whoever had the nerve to interrupt his attempt to save the future.

Not a word was able to leave his mouth before the soft lips of his wife were atop his.

Tiki pulled back a second later, blushing madly. "I-I'm sorry... Did I do that wrong... Sumia said... Well, Sumia said I should try something like that to cheer you up." She sputtered, face flushing a shade deeper.

The knife that the tactician had been holding slipped out of his hand, having already been forgotten. "I... I... Don't you hate me? I'm of the blood of your mother's sworn enemy?"

Tiki gave a calm re-assuring smile. "No. I could never hate you." She held up her hand, showing him the small golden band on her finger. "You love me, remember? And I love you. And nothing will change that."

Chris was at a loss for words, simply standing there, befuddled. Tiki let out a light laugh, giving her husband another chaste kiss. "And don't you dare take the cowards way out on me." She whispered, her voice turning stern, yet still caring. "You promised we would build a new world of peace together. And that would not be possible if you were to leave me."

"But-but... You looked so afraid of me when you learned I had Grima's blood..." Chris tried to argue, but was quickly silence by Tiki.

"I was simply surprised is all." She answered simply.

Chris pulled Tiki into a tight embrace. "Damn, I feel like a fool. I had been weak. And I couldn't imagine who would give up on a world that still had so much hope. A world... With you." He muttered, more to himself then to his wife. "How could I ever have passed up the only chance at life... One with the beautiful Devine Dragon Princess at my side."

Tiki giggled slightly, before she was cut off by Chris' lips over her own. Their exchange quickly grew more heated. "I'll always love you... No matter what or who you are." Tiki added between breaths. "And well, Morgan still exists, doesn't she?"

Chris laughed, waving his hand slightly, invoking a bit of wind magic to tie up the tent flaps.

Chrom took a step back as the flaps snapped shut in his face. Giving a satisfied nod, he turned back to face Lucina, Sumia, and Morgan, who had been standing behind him. They both looked at him, concerned. Chrom nodded, smiling happily. "Chris should be fine. Seems he just needed a bit of love."

Chrom and the others cringed at the sound of several things falling off Chris' desk from inside the tent, followed by a muffled series of intimate sounds. Chrom gave a wave of his hands, shooing the others away as he left. "Get going now. Give the man a bit of privacy." He added, laughing himself.

"Thanks for hanging in there, Chris... We may still get a happy ending out of this yet..."

* * *

_A/N: I swear, I haven't had this much success in terms of writing speed in months. You see, this is what reviews can do to a writer! _

_Anyways, thanks for reading! Leave a review, tell me what you think! And while your at it, why not request a new pairing?_

_Credits go to Kingawesome for the pairing idea. If your reading, thanks!_

_Cheers!~_


End file.
